


We are Devilnom!

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fudo Akira gets Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Stuffing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: When the L.I.F.E got a spy to use as a test subject, however a devil hero got the parasi- I mean symbiote and become a host, Ryo had no idea. And the rating and warnings may change.





	1. What is this stuff?!?!

Eddie watch the boat land near the dock about 6 o'clock in the morning until a blonde man was stepping off the boat and onto the dock, Eddie woke up early to for this event, being careful not to disturb Anne's slumber.

"So" Eddie had begun, "Is it true demons exist." then the blonde answer, "If you encounter one and survive. I believe there are some but I'm still working on it." Eddie reacted with, "Oh okay."

* * *

"Eddie!" Anne look at Eddie, her face was etched with worry, "Where are you?" Eddie replied, which is reassuring Anne, "At the dock doing a interview." Anne sigh, "But you don't scared me like that. You promise you won't scare me." Eddie groaned, not happy about Anne's worried nature, "Okay, I won't scared again, beside I woke up early so yep." Anne sigh as she right before she left, Eddie surprised her by carrying her bridal style for a moment, before he set her, who is laughing, "Don't do that!" she replied playfully, Eddie groan, "Sorry" in a weird deep tone.

* * *

"7:12 PM." was glowing against Eddie's cheek, he had order a water at a bar, Anne was more concerned about alcohol and Eddie's health, since alcohol can cause damage to a man's health, it almost like venom. The bartender ask, "Anything else yet." Eddie replied, "Not yet, I need something, maybe faith." then he heard something, "You don't need faith, you need fear." approaching Eddie and putting down a vanilla folder, full of papers. Eddie open them up, then shock and fear took over his senses as he saw experiments on humans...

* * *

Eddie enter the L.I.F.E location, with the help of a guard, seriously where was Drake? "Take any photos and leave now!" Eddie complied, then he heard munching sounds, was someone eating? Eddie approach and nearly vomit.

Demons...

"YOU KILLED THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a voice, then a roar of something not human, was that a demon?!?!?!

"Oh hey A-" then Eddie felt a wet substance dripping from his face, was it water or sweat? Eddie lift his hand to touch it.

He froze, on his hand was blood. It dripped down his face, "Oh crap." Eddie thought to himself, he was able to see that creature, that thing. It did look like a demon, the lower half and pelvic area was covered in black fur, a tail was swinging around like a cat, similar to Anne's cat. The upper half of the his body is a greyish blue color but his face look horrifying, his mouth was full of sharp teeth, even if some one put their hand in his mouth, they will lose their own hand, yet the thing look similar to a Baphomet he seen on the internet before.

"AMON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" screech a demon, then the Baphomet growled, "I'M NOT AMON, IT'S DEVILMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as Eddie ran against glass window, unaware of a person in it, then the person had notice the monster and started to scream like a banshee. Eddie now worried, find a fire extinguisher that is nearby and approaching the room of the screaming person and smashed the glass with the object, even with the ground was a mess of glass, Eddie had notice other demons are now dead. 

Eddie closed his eyes but however nothing came at him but he heard a click. Then he open them, a black goo was surrounding Devilman, then it starting to bound to his body.

"The hell is this stuff!" he screech, Eddie was more shock and frozen to even move, then the creature growled, "WE ARE DEVILNOM!!!!!!!" as it reveal itself to Eddie, it was completely black, black like a winter's night


	2. Feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira got bounded and become very hungry.  
> Stuffing and Vomit Warning

**Snap!**

Eddie got the photo of that thing before it was gone, crashing through the ceiling, then flying away. Eddie got up as the patient stop screaming, throat now sore. Eddie got up slowly as he grabbed the patient and ran to the a nearby exit to get the person to a hospital, he had to explain Ann something crazy happen.

* * *

Akira woke up in the hotel he was at, suffering a headache he had. Maybe lack of sleep or killing demons at night. Akira had know this before, demons will come out during the night, but then it was interrupted when he heard,  ** _"Hungry...."_** Only Akira can hear it then suddenly, controlled by some kind of entity not possible, he dug into a trashcan and found some old meat and begin to chow down on it, then his stomach reacted violently to the old meat, then Akira released a hot ribbon of old meat on the floor, gagging and coughing on the floor.

Miki was the first to hear it, she doesn't like sound of vomiting, worry clouded her brain as she ran to the scene of the vomiting sound which the source is Akira Fudo who is vomiting on the hotel floor


End file.
